The room special edition: Galaxy Adventure
Please don't fight over this. Also, once your dead, no respawns. 'Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) joined his galaxy, and got ID 72.' ' Neptune: Great, now all I need is members on my galaxy, so we can build, and explore. ''The great Spade has joined the galaxy, and got ID 28. ' Spade has created the first planet in the galaxy, Yurbell. A planet with an Earth-like climate and atmosphere but 8 times the size. Spade has created the first life on Yurbell, and they are now populating the planet ' ''Spyroclub1 has joined the galaxy, and got ID 51.' ' Spyroclub1: Whats up fellow gamers. ' ''MintCrepe has joined the galaxy, SCP ID 527 '' ' MintCrepe: I wonder how this will go... Neptune has created the second planet "Neptunez" A planet home to Galaxy Lovers galore. Neptune: Welcome! Neptune: Anyone is welcome here! Yoda has joined and got ID 616 Yoda: IT'S GAMING WEEK EVERYBODY MintCrepe: Is this canon to the Room or just a parody? Neptune: Wow, really Yoda! Neptune: Mintcrepe, its neither, its kind of its own thing. Neptune: I wonder what that other planet over there is... Spyroclub1 has created the third planet "Spy Time" Here creature's known as Mini Spyro's populate the area. They have a leader known as Da Big Spyro and rules over the land. Though everyone knows Spyroclub1 really rules it. Mini Spyro's are incredibly friendly and love to play Sacrafice the Weaker One for the gods. Did I mention they have their own religion? They beleive in the 4 spy overlords of the 4 elements, Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. All Mini Spyro's can control an element. Some control the big 4 but most do minor one's such as Shadow, Lightning, and so on. Spyroclub1 has all 4 elements. Places include Spyro-opolis, Spyro City, and so on. Also, the planet has 4 regions, the Earth part, the Water part, the Air part, and the Fire part. Most Spyro's live in the Earth and Water part, though the more powerful ones can thrive in Air and Fire. The planet is 1 quintillion times larger than earth. There is no Hudson River. Yoda goes to the Jedi Temple to party GiantNate91 has joined the galaxy, and received ID 56 ’ I’d better find myself a planet,’ thought GiantNate91. GiantNate91 has joined the planet, “Spy Time”. The Mini Spyro's have rejected GiantNate91 and goes to sacrafice him when Spyroclub1. Spyroclub1: Wait, guys! He's my friend! Oh, and GiantNate. You can't just join Spy Time, if you do that then they think your an intruder. Ya gotta gain some history with them. Maybe host a tea party, they love tea. I'm sure you'll fit right in after a little while. They invite you when they know they can trust you. CrossDoggo has joined the galaxy and received ID 9 Crossdoggo Creates the 4th planet, Called DoggoRealm. It has an impenetrable shield around. CrossDoggo has to give permission to people who can pass. The inhabitants are all dogs, and some otters, one cat and one dragon. Each wears distinctive clothes. Each inhabitant has a power that comes with their clothing. The dragon is named shadow, he looks like this: He guards the planet and is a master of elements. The inhabitants love video games! Some can make the video game characters come to life for a limited time. One time, CrossDoggo, the Leader of the planet, brung sonic the hedgehog, to life, and it was permanent. Now, sonic is one of the co-leaders of the planet! The co leaders are: Monstercat, and Sonic The Hedgehog/SuperSonic. MintCrepe: Well then... all these planets being created maybe I should make my own. A planet named Mynt is created, having a size similar to earth. MintCrepe: This is mainly just to relax and chill... music... nothing too special... I hope. Yoda gets into death star and accidentally destroys CrossDoggo's planet oops.... Just wanted to test out that shield.... Neptune: How about we all travel to that planet "yurbell"? Monstercat has joined the galaxy and has gotton ID 7 Monstercat: hello. Neptune gathers everyone together and they all travel to yurbell, even crossdoggo, who survived the explosion of his planet. On the way, Neptune meets the actual monstercat, and invites him on to play dubstep, EDM, Trap, Techno, ect. Everyone was having a good time until a ship came over with lazers and shot at Neptune's ship, the "Galaxy rider". Spyroclub1 gets everyone down to the saftey part of the ship, and Monstercat plays more dubstep and ect. Neptune gets the ship ready to land after the attackers stop. Everyone is safe. CrossDoggo: Hey Yoda, you know how I said my planets shield cant be broken, well the one that you destroyed was an illusion. The real one is somewhere else. if you had destroyed the real one, well, that’s not possible. Kay? Thanks, if you wanna visit my planet, just follow me. GiantNate91: O-o-o-okay... GiantNate91 has left planet “Spy Time” GiantNate91 has requested to join “Mynt” MintCrepe: Anyone can join mine, GN. (But don’t screw up) GiantNate91 has joined the planet “Mynt” Neptune: Join my planet anyone? Neptune: thanks. Spyroclub1: Would anyone like a cup of tea? Neptune: no, but I do have a liter of soda. GiantNate91: Hey, I've got lemonade! Anyone want some? MintCrepe: I’m good without any drink. (For now) GiantNate91: Kay, cool! Spyroclub1: Anyone got any sacrifices for the Mini Spyro's to the gods? Neptune: no, your gods on that planet aren't real. Neptune: Also, why would I? GiantNate91: i-i-i-i-I’ll pass... Spyroclub1: Please do not anger them. GiantNate91: W-will it anger them if I say no? Henry Hudson: GUYS GUYS THE YURBELL SPACE STATION DISCOVERED A BLACK HOLE COMING TOWARD OUR GALAXY! IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING THEN OUR GALAXY WILL BE GONE! Henry Hudson faints GiantNate91: GET UP!! GiantNate91 un-faints Henry Hudson GaintNate91 can't "Un-faint" someone, do to role not exsisting. Neptune: Oh no, we were all heading there! GiantNate91: Guys, what do we do? Henry Hudson has fainted, and yurbell‘s about to be consumed!! Neptune: Ask monstercat Neptune: I don't know... GiantNate91: can we try and reach other people? The black hole starts to shoot ice shards and blue fire at the ship. Neptune: Heck no. Neptune: Now what? Spyroclub1: Guys! The Mini Spyro's can help! They just gotta channel all of their abilities at the same time, come on... Suddenly a wave of huge blasts of fire, tidal waves of water, Fast Air, and tons of Earth collide with the black hole, sending it back. Spyroclub1: Oh no! It took to much out of them! HELP! WHO HERE IS A DOCTOR?! GiantNate91: The only doctor we have is Crossdoggo’s old friend, OfficialSans! GiantNate91: Here! I’ll try to un-faint them! GiantNate91 un-faints the Mini-spyros You can't "un-faint" someone MintCrepe: WAIT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THIS SITUATION! If we give it enough things, eventually it’ll die out! GiantNate91: Mint, we have to sacrifice some of our planet! GiantNate91: I’ll give it some lemonade, too! Neptune: no. Mint breaks a large chunk off his planet to feed the black hole GiantNate91: Guys, WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING?? THIS BLACK HOLE IS A THREAT TO ALL OF US! Yoda feeds death star to black hole Yoda: The thing was too dangerous... But I think the black hole is getting bigger while absorbing everything it eats! It gonna suck up the entire GALAXY! Crossdoggo, you're the only one with good enough tech to probably destroy it! GiantNate91: Wait... let’s feed it light! MintCrepe: It’s close! Mint gives it the whole dang planet of Mynt The black hole starts to explode, but not quite there yet GiantNate91: Oh no... Mint, we have to go to Neptunez! GiantNate91 and MintCrepe frantically travel to the planet “Neptunez” '''Yoda: no problem, boys. The black hole may be huge, but I have an emergency solution: FLEXTAPE! just tape it on the hole and just as expected - FIXED! THE HOLE IS NO LONGER A HOLE! IT IS A PIECE OF TAPE FLOATING IN SPACE! Neptune: stop daydreaming Yoda, the black hole is still here, and were running out of things to throw at it. Yoda: Phil Swift is a LIAR! Neptune: Yep. Neptune: I know what to do now. '''Neptune throws the creator of flex tape into the black hole. Neptune: its nothing important. soacepuppy joins and gets ID 82. Spyroclub1 goes into the emergency shelter with the other Mini Spyro's with backup burritos. Monstercat: Hey, who's that person er cat over there that looks just like me? Neptune: That's crossdoggo's account Monstercat: I'm still the original. Monstercat changed his username to "monstercat1". Neptune: sure you are, anyway lets focus on whats really important here. This will be on hold until conflicts are solved. (They were) Mistytrainz joins? Huh. They take up ID 13. Mistytrainz creates a multi-purpose space station and transportation hub called The Subway. GiantNate91: Oh, hi Mistytrainz! You- AHHH! THE BLACK HOLE!!!! GiantNate91 accidentally wanders into the emergency shelter and sees Spyro feasting on burritos spacepuppy: AHH HELP Neptune: What? Neptune: oh. Spyroclub1: Everyone in my shelter! Its perfectly safe in there! GiantNate91 sits next to Spyro Monstercat1 sits next to Spyro Neptune sits next to monstercat1. GiantNate91: Um... Spyro? Are the mini spyros going to... well, hurt us? Monstercat1: That's a good question. GiantNate91: Ummm... Spyro? mint? Why is everyone quiet? Monstercat1: I think we are all thinking about who is the original monstercat, me or crossdoggo? MintCrepe: Well the original Monstercat is a music label soo Yoda has finally created his own plannet, Yarrick. It's basically earth but the size of the moon with a few air sweepers to sweep stuff away. And it always snows in Yarrick. Yoda now parties in the Jedi temple on Yarrick. And I thought a shield was a good idea so my shield is the same as crossdoggos except if I launch an attack the shield will get destroyed for four days each time I attack. Suddely a Black hole sucks up the universe, THE END GiantNate91 - wait its ended? Spyroclub1: Guys! Were all safe because we stayed in the shelter! But... all the planets are gone... Spyroclub1: GN, Neptune and Monstercat, you were the only ones that came in so... the others... GiantNate91: MINT!!!! GiantNate91 jumps out of the shelter GiantNate91: MINT!!!!! Mistytrainz: boi, my subway is still here because it has a line connecting to da shelter GET REKT. Neptune: out of all those planets, only this survived? Monstercat1: it appears so. Swasimcool joins the galaxy and gets ID 58 swasimcool: hello. This place is boring. and the planets are gone. Swasimcool thinks of an evil plan. Swasimcool: hehe, i'll be back GiantNate91: Okay, Swasim! Neptune: umm Monstercat1: Nope Neptune: what? Spade: I sent an army after him, he won't last long >:) Neptune: ok, that works, I guess. Mistytrainz: bruh we can just make new planets no? Mistytrainz: because the spacetime continnum of the rock and ice models of the planetary system and the- Robot subway tram driver: SHUT UP Mistytrainz: you dare rebel against your creator Mistytrainz smashes his robot The other robots avenge their fallen soldier Mistytrainz: oh shoot i made 100 of these bois Spyroclub1: Ill be in my lab. I have a surprise waiting. GiantNate91: Alright, spyro. GiantNate91: Um... mistytrainz? U there? Neptune: Oh no... GiantNate91: What... An explosion comes from the lab Spyroclub1: Its nothing! Its nothing! I've got everything under control! MintCrepe: Oh god... you fricked up GiantNate91: Um.,. WHAT did you do? ToPhu has joined the Galaxy, with an ID of 65 ToPhu: WHY IS MY ID 666? Neptune: I'll fix it. Neptune: there GiantNate91: Guys, have y’all not seen what the black hole looks like now? Neptune: right, focus. Monstercat1: ok. Neptune: So how do we destroy the black hole? Meanwhile, Mistytrainz battles the robots Mistytrainz: take that Mistytrainz: and dat Mistytrainz: ok only one left The last one turns into a giant boss robot. Mistytrainz runs to where everyone else is Mistytrainz: guys the last robot became a giant boss help. The boss robot makes the black hole 2x bigger, Mistytrainz: o god o god what do we do Neptune: throw the robot in. Mistytrainz: Nah, B Mistytrainz: we gotta do it more cool Mistytrainz puts on a cap and sunglasses Neptune throws the sunglasses in the black hole. The black hole has been eliminated by a pair of sunglasses Neptune: yes! GiantNate91: well, who knew that a pair of sunglasses would do the trick. Spyoclub1: Guys! I made us a robot helper! Meet Rob the Robot, he can do tons of stuff! Rob: I will take over the world... Rob: Haha, just kidding. That's a robot joke for you. Monstercat1: umm ok. Neptune: Can you tell us another joke? Rob: My inventor. Spyroclub1: Hey! GiantNate91: Ha! Monstercat1: funny. Neptune: ok, can you play cards with us? Rob: What game? Uno? Palace? President? Blink? Black Jack? Poker? I can do lots. Category:Games Category:The room Category:Neptune Ninja Comics Category:Community Activities Category:Wiki Page Category:Fun Category:Add-On Category:Wiki page Category:Room Category:Events Category:Community events Category:Activity Category:Articles Category:Minigame Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:Neptune Category:Articles with over 50 comments Category:Articles with over 25 comments